Corleone and Trapani - Mangano War
The Mangano War was a mob war between the Corleone crime family and the Trapani crime family, and the feared Mangano crime family. It lasted over a year, with a bloody conflict raging every second. It resulted in the destruction of the Mangano Compound and the death of Don Samuele Mangano and his made men. Background In 1959, when the Cuban Revolution occurred, many Mafiosi lost their casino businesses in Havana and returned home to their scrapping over turf. Don Dominic, in charge of the Trapani crime family following the murder of Aldo Trapani by a Cuban sniper during the incident, returned to New York, where he crushed Carmine Rosato's rebellious gang and retook control of Queens, and headed to Florida to help out with Hyman Roth, taking over turf from the rival Tony Rosato's Gang and the Granados crime family. Another boss faced similar results; Capo de Tutti Capi Samuele Mangano of the Mangano crime family, who had also lost his casinos, the Casino Havana and Casino Imperial being robbed from them. However, due to Giorgio Strozzi's connections, they regained their casinos from the government and also retained power back in Sicily, where they had lots of power among many other Mafia clans. The Tommasino crime family opposed them, but the Manganos maintained supreme power over the Sicilian Mafia, while the American Mafia fought each other. Samuele attempted to make a move to Miami later in 1959, purchasing Global Storage as a front for Sicilian and Japanese cars that were imported into the USA. Hyman Roth made an alliance with the Manganos and blessed their move into Miami, where they planned to ally with the Corleone crime family and Trapani crime family. They did so, but trust between the families was weak, as Fredo Corleone fed Dominic rumors that the Manganos were planning to take over the streets and were smuggling men and arms into Miami to prepare for war. One day, Dominic was wounded in an attack on Ausiello's Bar and Grill, and after leaving the hospital, noticed a Mangano soldato on his turf: Giovanni Corbinelli. Corbinelli hung out at the balcony of a hospital there, and Dominic, infuriated that a man was on his turf, took a sniper rifle and shot him square in the chest, killing him. He had murdered a made man, and the Manganos did not know it, but they were worried about his "disappearance". Later on, hitmen attempted to kill Dominic and Fredo Corleone at the Florida Safehouse, so Corleone told him that it was the Manganos, and Roth agreed with him. Dominic planned to blow up Global Storage Co., in revenge. He shot his way through the guards and blew up the warehouse, and forced the owner Jim Bob Hancock to pay him instead of the Mangano Family. War Dominic was called by Paolo Riccitello, the Consigliere of the Mangano crime family, to have a meeting to settle the dispute. The Manganos were secretly attacking the Corleone businesses while Dominic met with Corbinelli at a warehouse, with Corbinelli telling him that the Manganos were not ones to be messed with and then betrayed, and that they would "show you how we do things in the Old Country". The Manganos took over all of the gun running rings from the Corleone family, led in person by Strozzi, who oversaw all of the attacks on Corleone businesses. However, Dominic retook most of these with Bill Bardi, Joe Primanti, and Harvey Datini, his main crew, apart from Underboss Jimmy Lira. The Manganos were helpless to defend their Miami businesses as their focus went to Cuba, where they were running their casinos against the Almeida crime family, who were also powerful with the Havana casinos. The Corleones fought off Mangano attacks and whacked most of their made men, but the real war began when they headed to Cuba, pounding Strozzi's face until he died as a brutal execution, while he was buying police protection. The war ended after all of Mangano's fronts were captured, and the Trapanis stormed the Mangano Compound, killing all of the last enforcers, made men, and Mangano himself, before blowing it up. Category:Mob wars